Fate of The Night Sky
by AlmostMajestic
Summary: Lenna the daughter of the notorious Turk Reno and the sister of Lea (Axel) has been brought to Insomia after the Geostigma indecent that plagued Midgar. Thinking that she would have a better life there and no longer be put in danger by the mishaps that befall their hometown, their hopes are crushed and the fall of Insomia rattles their fate. OCxYOZORA OCxRIKU
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

My father was a well-known turk among the materia filled world. Although many thought he was a fool, he did have a serious side to him at times. No one knows who my mother really is. He rarely talked about her. Growing up the only thing he would tell my brother and I was that he never intended to fall in love. He never wanted too, but when he saw her beauty he could not help himself. Being born in Midgar wasn't easy. Not with the fear of the craziness that usually went on. Luckily for us my father knew some rather strong people within this world. I'm sure you've heard these hero's names many times by now. I'm quite certain you've heard their tales. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent Valentine. . . The list goes on and on. I'm even certain that you've heard my fathers name once or twice. Reno. Hair red like fire. Green eyes that shined like emeralds. The hair and eyes my brother inherited. The features that I did not. After the Geostigma incident my father decided to take my brother and I away. Lea being older than myself was not phased by the Geostigma. I on the other hand was a different story. I was the prime age of getting infected. My father decided to take us somewhere to avoid that. Somewhere very far away. To a large city where my cousin, Magia lived. Thus, we were taken to Insomia and unbeknownst to ourselves abandoned. Our father, Reno, never returned to us. With no way of being able to contact him or having the means of getting back to Midgar, we assumed it was for a reason or that the worst had happened to him. Lea was forced to grow up fast because of that. He turned into a momma chocobo caring for his tiny chick of a sister. At the time I was the only one young enough to be in school. He had graduated in Midgar. So, he got a job to fund the expense of living in that giant city that never slept. He made sure we had a roof over our heads and food on the table. He enrolled me into the academy there and life went on. Living by what little gil we had, we were at least happy together. That was until destruction hit and our very livelihoods were turned completely and utterly upside down. My name is Lenna and this is my story.

**Chapter one: Four Years Before the fall of Insomia**

"Rise and shine little sis!" I heard Lea's loud voice boom.

I groaned as light was forced into the darkness of my bedroom. Grimacing and letting one eyelid open I peeked at him. Lea was standing beside the window with a curtain in hand. A cheesy smile spread on his face.

"Ugh." I groaned, "Do you have to be such a morning person?"

He tilted his head to the side and put a hand to his chin. The motion made his long red hair fall to the side. I still couldn't get over how much he favored our father.

"Don't tell me you are getting into that icky attitude phase?" He jokingly questioned, "Does this mean my dear little sis has finally hit puberty?"

Both of my eyes were opened now, and they were glaring at him. Lea grinned and let out a sigh.

"Teenage girls are so fickle." He said, "Get your bottom up. You're going to be late for class at this rate."

I continued to stare at him, and he crossed his arms and narrowed his green eyes at me.

"Lenna. . ." He sighed, "I mean it. Or else you will get no Gil this month."

Puffing out my cheeks I rolled my eyes.

"Geez." I grumbled, "Fine. . . _Mom_."

With that he laughed triumphantly and exited my room with proud steps. Still grumbling to myself I groggily climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror I let out a loud yawn. My Purple eyes stared back at me as I grabbed a brush and tried to get the tangles out of my teal hair. I'm fifteen years old and still growing, but with my small frame and short height I didn't think I'd get much bigger at this point. I sighed. Most women around me were as tall as the boys here. It was clear to everyone I was an outsider in this city. Lea and I favored in facial features. At least you could tell we were siblings even though we had different colored eyes and hair. Even our cousin, Magia, had fire red hair like Lea and was similar built like him as well. Magia was closer to my age, being sixteen years old, but he and Lea got along like brothers. He went to the same academy as me and when classes ended he always walked me home to come over and see Lea. I'll be honest, both were super obnoxious together, but I couldn't help but smile when they laugh and joke around with one another. _Time to get the day started_, I thought.

As I was walking to the front door I heard Lea call my name. I turned to see him holding a piece of toast and a milk carton.

"Eat this on the way." He said, "Breakfast is the most important part of the day!"

He handed both to me with a smile.

"Thanks." I yawned.

He patted my shoulder.

"Don't forget that I love you." He grinned, "Got it memorized?"

With that I smiled back at him.

"Yeah." I replied, "I got it memorized."

He shooed me out of the door, and I began my trek to the academy. As I walked the streets of Insomia I could never get over how different it was to Midgar. Much less how much cleaner it was. The streets that never slept were always busy. During the day people had their normal day to day jobs and at night, well, Lea never let me go out at night much. But from what I had seen and witnessed; it was almost as if it was a giant celebration every night of the week. Clubs, casinos, bars and the list goes on. For the most part everyone in this city was mildly pleasant. I had lived here for five years now but I didn't know many people. One would think I would have friends at the academy, but I don't really. Other then Magia I'm what they would call a loner I suppose. It's not because I hate the other students, it's only because I don't really have an interest in making friends. I'm friendly and speak when I'm spoken too. A lot of the other kids and I are friendly in passing and have no quarrels with one another. But Lea and I don't have a very high social standard. We are considered lower class compared to a lot of the students who attend my academy. Insomia didn't have a different academy for different tiers of class. Everyone, no matter what family they were born in were required to go to the same academy and attend the same classes. It's Insomia's hope that they can make it where there is no discrimination among the people here. Although that cannot always be the case with some. _Different strokes for different folks_, I said to myself. As I got closer to the tram station I saw a familiar head of red hair. With a mischievous smile I decided to slow my steps and stealthily make my way to its owner. I tip toed to the sixteen-year-old boy with his back to me slowly. When I finally reached him, I breathed in a huge gush of air and threw my arms around his neck.

"MAGIA!" I yelled as loud as I could into his ear.

His entire body jerk and his neck tensed.

"SHIT. FUUUU!" He exclaimed, "Lenna, what the hell!"

He reeled to face me and grabbed my arms. His amber eyes were wide as if he had seen a ghost. I started to laugh at his facial expression.

"You almost made me pee myself!" He pouted, "Gosh dang it now I have to go to the bathroom before I get on the tram!"

I chuckled at him and shook my head.

"Pee and gosh dang it?" I laughed, "Just a second ago you yelled shit. How old are you?"

"Older than you." He frowned, "And old enough to know I shouldn't scare people! What if I had accidently hit you thinking that you were trying to rob me?"

I grinned at my cousin and tilted my head at him.

"Then we would have declared war and battled to the death." I shrugged and said in a matter of fact tone.

Magia stared at me blankly and sighed.

"You'll never get a boyfriend if you keep acting like a tomboy." He picked.

I clicked my tongue and crossed my arms.

"And you'll never get laid acting like Momma Lea." I quipped back.

With that he let a grin fill his features.

"I'm going to tell him you said that." He warned.

I laughed and threw my arm around his neck, putting him in a headlock and messing up his hair.

"Is that a threat I hear?" I questioned, "That sounds like a threat!"

We continued to laugh and scrabble with one another for a bit. Before the tram arrived he declared that he REALLY did have to go to the restroom and left his book bag with me. I stood alone as I waited for his return and gazed at the sky. Breathing in the morning air I could feel my body finally fully awakening. My gaze caught a blue butterfly slowly floating down from the clouds. With interest my gaze followed its moments. It followed until the butterfly led my gaze to a boy. He stood on the other side of the tracks and wore an academy uniform like me. For whatever reason, my breath hitched when I saw him. The style of his uniform made it clear that he was a year older than me. Sixteen, the same age of Magia. He had a tall frame and his hair was silver, but it had a lavender tint to it. His light-colored skin was like porcelain and he had very soft features. Honestly he looked beautiful almost in a feminine way, but you could tell he was not girly. The blue butterfly floated down to the boy and like clockwork he lifted his index finger as it gently took its landing on it. He held it and a faint smile showed its way onto his lips. I felt like time had stopped as I watched the scene in front of me. I knew very well that I was staring. I knew very well this was unlike my usual behavior of minding my own business, but I could not stop myself. It was breathtaking, or to be more precise, _he_ was breathtaking. Almost as if he had sensed me staring at him his head slowly lifted. Multicolored blue and red eyes met my purple gaze. His brows pulled together in confusion as he returned my gaze. He didn't look freaked out that someone had gaped at him nor did he look disgusted, he simply looked at me as if he was trying to place who I was. That made me give him a quizzical look of my own. The butterfly flickered its wings and with the sudden movement the boy quickly looked down to it. When our gaze broke, a tram whizzed through the tracks and the noise made me jump. When the way cleared again, the boy was nowhere to be found. Almost as if he had never been there to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Future Rulers of Lucis. **

"Are you okay?"

Magia had tried to pull me out of my thoughts the moment we boarded the Tram. He gave me an odd look as I stayed abnormally quiet. I still couldn't get the boy that I had saw out of my head. The way he looked, acted and felt was otherworldly to me. Something that was shrouded in mystery. Something I had never really witnessed. All the men that I had grown up with and been around seemed very different than him. They all oozed testosterone and a fiery attitude. They were cocky and not the least bit graceful. Yeah, Lea loved me and treated me lovingly, but he did not do that to anyone else. To anyone else he would seem like the biggest asshole ever. His sassy and sarcastic demeanor didn't sit well with most. No, the only person I had ever met that I could even remotely compare this boy too was Cloud. And even then I couldn't really imagine it clearly. I was young when I knew Cloud, and when we left Midgar I was only ten years old. I closed my eyes and tried to picture it. Cloud was the quiet type. He never showed much emotion, and when he did it was more centered toward when he would talk about sephiroth. _But that emotion was anger_, I said to myself. Was there ever a time when I saw Cloud smile? The boys slight smile reminded me of something. It reminded me of- It reminded me of when Cloud smiled talking about _her_. _Aerith Gainsborough_. After her death and when he was in the church. He was surrounded by white flowers and I could have sworn I saw a tear slip down his cheek. _That's why_, I thought.

"His smile… It was a smile of sadness." I mumbled in an absent mind.

Magia raised an eyebrow at me.

"Lenna, who are you talking about?" He questioned.

With him raising his voice a bit louder than a whisper this time, I finally adjusted my vison and looked at my cousin clearly. I hadn't realized that my eyes had glazed over.

"Huh?" I answered, "What?"

He gave me a small frown and readjusted his book bag in his lap. We were sitting together on the Tram.

"You're really spacing out." He mentioned, "Did something happen when I went to the restroom?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about this to Magia. He would take it in the wrong way and accuse me of having a schoolgirl crush. Plus, if Lea found out he would be pestering me trying to find out who the boy was, and that was something I didn't have the answer too. Not to mention knowing Lea, he would try to find him and tell him to stay away from me even though we didn't share words or know each other. He was overly protective and irrational at times.

"No." I spoke, "Nothing happened. I just had a weird dream last night and it reminded me of someone back home in Midgar."

Technically that wasn't a lie. Magia looked at me as if he didn't fully believe my words but he didn't press any further.

"I get early lunch today." He changed the subject, "Same time your second period lets out. Want to eat together?"

"Always got food on the brain." I chuckled, "Yeah, sounds good."

By the time we got to the academy the bell was about to ring. Saying our goodbyes, both of us went our separate ways for class. Feeling almost as if I were in a daze, I didn't pay much attention to the students I passed throughout the halls. Insomia academy was huge. It favored a corporate building to be honest. It stood tall with hundreds of classrooms and academic structures. Club rooms, gyms and even indoor tracks. There were training grounds as well for those who were gifted with swordsmanship, magic and elemancy. Each room within the academy was soundproof, but there were no actual walls. Everything was covered in glass, including the floors. You could see everything that went on within this place. It was my guess that King Regis wanted it that way so nothing bad would happen to the students and you could tell if there was bullying going around on the lower class of society. Not to mention I believe this was designed this way because there had been royal families that attended in the past. Being able to see everything that happened assured their safety to some degree. To be frank I didn't mind. Being able to see everything made it easier for me to avoid certain people. It gave me an advantage in this city that I wasn't born into. Finally making it to my classroom I sat down and begun to rummage through my book bag. It wasn't until I heard a familiar greeting that I looked up from my rummaging.

"Good morning, Lenna!" A happy voice chimed.

An acquaintance in passing stood in front of my desk. A boy the same age as me with golden blonde hair like a chocobo and pale blue eyes. He smiled brightly and I could see that his freckles had darkened across his nose and cheeks as if he had gotten some recent sun.

"Oh." I said, "Good morning, Prompto."

He had a book bag in one hand and a camera in the other. His cheeks were red as if he wanted to ask something. We stayed like that for a moment. Me sitting in my seat waiting and him standing there with a smile. Slowly his smile started to get sheepish as he scratches his head. Still with no further exchange of words I look around the room awkwardly and tried to put on a polite smile.

"Um…" I murmured "Is there something that you need?"

He blinked his eyes at me and stared.

"Prompto…?" I tried again.

I could feel other students gazing at our exchange and an uncomfortable awkwardness started to creep into my bones. Suddenly he realized what was happening and turned a deep shade of crimson. He started to fumble with his camera in frantic motions.

"Oh! Sorry!" He exclaimed, "Uh I- I just wanted to see if I um… If I could get a photo of you for the class yearbook?"

_That's right_, I thought. Prompto oversaw the yearbook community. That's why he always had a camera on hand with him. I didn't necessarily enjoy taking photos. Lea always loved having pictures of us every time we went somewhere new or celebrations, but it wasn't really my thing. But with the boy standing in front of me, I didn't have the heart to turn him down. He was really kind after all. Even if he was a tad bit awkward.

"Do you want one of just me?" I asked.

He must of mistook my words for me not liking to take photos alone because he gave me a cheery smile and almost started hopping in place like a giddy girl.

"Oh, I can take one with you!" He offered, "I would really like that!"

I shook my head and grinned at him. I couldn't help but feel his happy energy that he radiated off his lanky body.

"Okay." I laughed, "Sure."

Prompto beamed and turned around to take the photo in a selfie fashion. Both of us smiled kindly as the shutter went off and he quickly pressed the view button to show me. It wasn't a bad photo; I'll give him that. Whatever camera he owned must have cost a pretty gil because the quality was almost flawless.

"Sweet! This turned out great!" He said excitedly, "I can't wait to show Noctis!"

That name made me form a quizzical face. _Noctis?_ I thought. _As in the Crown Prince, Noctis?_ Prompto sensed my confusion as he grinned happily.

"He and his brother are attending the academy starting today." He informed me, "They had been schooled at home thus far by royal tutors, but King Regis insisted. He wanted them to get to know the people of Insomia a bit better. They are our future rulers after all."

There were some shocking things within his sentence, but one thing stood out to me the most.

"Brother?" I questioned, "He has a brother?"

I had absolutely no idea there was more than one son in the Caelem royal family. Was it because I wasn't born here? One would think I would remember if that was mentioned to me. Prompto cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah of course he does. His twin." He spoke gently, "Well, somewhat fraternal twins I suppose."

A blank look covered my features.

"Well hot damn." I muttered, "I must live under a rock."

Prompto laughed at my bluntness.

"You don't get out much, do you?" He joked, "Although come to think of it you really do keep to yourself a lot."

He frowned a bit after he said that.

"It's an art, really." I grinned.

Prompto looked as if he wanted to say something else but the bell rang before he could. He started to scurry around a little bit as the teacher entered the room and gave me a sheepish grin. I felt myself inwardly chuckle. After that class started and my mind roamed on.

Before I knew it second period had ended, and everyone hurried to the eatery for lunch. As I stood I fixed my uniforms skirt and smoothed down my jacket. Cracking my neck and yawning, I grabbed my book bag and made my way to meet Magia. The halls were crowded as always as I weaved my small frame through the traffic of the students. Soon I arrived at the eatery and searched for a head of red hair. Many students were already in line with a tray in hand and most had taken unoccupied seats at lunch tables. Scanning the area, I started to wonder if Magia had been held back. That was until arms came around my neck in a head lock.

"Pay back for this morning!" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. Letting out a gush of air he made an "Ooof" noise.

"So violent." He grumbled, "Come on, I'm hungry. You're buying for all of the domestic abuse."

I grinned.

"Okay." I said, "One order of steaming pile of jumbo flan coming right up!"

Magia crinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of the jiggly daemon being his lunch for today.

"You're so weird." He pointed.

I flicked his nose in response.

"We're related and you're older." I smiled innocently, "I get it from you."

He raised an eyebrow and walked behind me. He started pushing forward on my back with both hands, leading me to the food line.

"It's more believable saying that you get it from Lea." He added, "You guys have very similar mannerisms."

I scoffed as he guided me to the food line as if my legs were broken.

"Can't say I disagree." I replied, "But I'm not as irritable as he is."

Magia snorted as if he found that funny. Couldn't say I blame him.

"Lying doesn't look good on you, Lenna." Magia laughed, "And you suck at it."

Playfully I threw my head back and stuck my tongue out at him as we both laughed. Soon we had gone through the line and got our food. Of course, I ended up paying. Something to do with compensation for mental torment. Whatever. As we were walking with trays in hand I heard a familiar cheery voice call out to me.

"Lenna!" I heard Prompto, "Hey! Come sit with us!"

I stopped in my tracks. Hearing someone else than my brother or Magia calling out to me gave me a surprise. I turned my head to see the cheerful blonde smile. He was sitting at a lunch table with three other guys around his age. All of them turned to look at me and I felt like a Cactuar caught in headlights.

"Uhh…" I mumbled.

I didn't know what to do. Why was I being put into weird situations today? Magia gave me a sideways glance. I sheepishly pointed to him as if to tell Prompto I was already with someone, but it went completely over his head.

"Oh yeah he can come sit too!" Prompto added.

He was basically yelling throughout the entire eatery and waving his arms around. People were staring at us. I inwardly sighed. Today was not my day when it came to human interactions at all.

"Just…" I muttered to Magia, "Just go with it. He's a classmate."

He gave me a nod and followed my footsteps. As we got to the lunch table Prompto scooted over to make room for us. He was basically brimming over with sunshine.

"Heeeey." I said awkwardly, "What's cracka-lacking?"

Everyone stared at me as if I had spoken a different language and Magia let out a giant snort. Prompto on the other hand just kept smiling. _Oh, dear gods within the sky_, I thought, _why do you hate me so?_ Three unfamiliar boys looked at me. Only one was smiling like Prompto was, but his smile was more arrogant. Out of the other two, one looked as if he was analyzing the situation and the last looked bored.

"Uh- yeah." I clicked my tongue, "This is Magia. My cousin."

I introduced Magia to take some of the focus off myself. Prompto almost looked shocked.

"Oh really?" He asked, "I didn't know you two were family! He was the only one I ever saw you with, so I thought he was your boyfriend or something."

Magia was taking a sip of his drink when Prompto said that. The result was him spewing his soda everywhere and bursting into laughing fits. Obviously this was the most fun he's had in awhile and it was watching me squirm.

"Oh, my gods." Magia continued to laugh, "No. She's my baby cousin. I don't think anyone would have enough guts to try to date her. Lea would immediately castrate them."

I cringed. I wanted the floor to swallow me up.

"Lea?" Prompto questioned.

I poked my pasta with my fork.

"My older brother." I said, "He doesn't go here. He already graduated when we lived in Midgar."

"You lived in Midgar?" The arrogant smiling boy asked.

I looked at him more closely. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was very tan and was so muscular his uniform looked as if it was going to rip off his body at any given time.

"Yeah." I said, "We moved here when I was ten."

He nodded his head as if he was interested.

"Hm." He mused, "I thought you were new here because I hadn't noticed you. Guess you aren't."

I don't know why but that sentence made me feel even more awkward.

"Gladiolus, do you ever think before you speak?" The boy with glasses asked, "Everyone can tell she's uncomfortable."

I could feel my face turn bright red.

"For fucks sake, Aegis." Gladiolus grumbled, "Ignis sure is rubbing off on you. Why don't you chill out?"

Aegis had short brown hair and pale blue eyes like Prompto. He pushed his glasses up with a gloved hand and stared blankly at Gladiolus.

"He is my blood sibling." He said in a matter of fact tone, "And I am _chill._ Perhaps you should stop scaring every woman that you meet. You lack gentlemanly behavior."

Finally, the boy with black hair with a grey tint groaned as if he couldn't take it anymore.

"Well the both of you put a damn sock in it?" He muttered, "Sorry about them. My name is Noctis."

My purple eyes widened. As in the Crown Prince? I gaped at him horrified.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, "I'm so sorry! Uh- do I need to bow? Or…?"

Noctis looked at me for a moment as if he was trying to decode my words and then suddenly he started to chuckle like a little kid. Everyone at the table except Magia and I followed suit.

"No." He continued to say during chuckles, "You don't need to bow. I'm a human just like you are."

I wiggled in my seat and Magia patted my back to comfort me. I started to think this whole situation was going to traumatize me.

"Oh yeah!" Prompto recalled, "We were talking about you today, Noctis! Lenna was super surprised that you had a twin. She had no clue!"

Noctis blinked surprised and gave me a confused look. Gladiolus on the other hand let out a loud scoff.

"What?" Gladiolus retorted, "Do you live under a rock?"

At first I was intimated by this asshole but now he was annoying the hell out of me. I set my jaw in response.

"If I do then you live in a damn cave." I spit back.

He gave me a glare and gritted his teeth.

"What the hell does that mean?" He barked.

I just grinned. Of course, he wasn't smart enough to get it. Aegis on the other hand thought it was amusing.

"She insinuated you were a cave man, you buffoon." Aegis chuckled, "And I don't find it surprising that she didn't know about Yozora. She seems like a person who keeps to themselves."

I started to think that Aegis and I would get along after hearing his words. He seemed like he had the most brain cells within the group of boys.

"Speaking of Yozora." Gladiolus ignored Aegis' remark, "Where the hell is he?"

Noctis shrugged at the mention of his brother.

"Said he wasn't hungry." He mumbled, "Probably studying somewhere."

Gladiolus made a gagging noise.

"Damn kid." He muttered, "I need to teach him some tricks with the ladies. Get him to stop being so quiet and brooding."

Noctis cut his eyes at Gladiolus.

"Yeah let's not do that." He said sarcastically, "We don't need another _ladies man_ prancing around."

Prompto giggled at the two and I silently ate my pasta wishing the bell would ring soon. Soon enough I got my wish and Magia and I were standing to collect our things. I said awkward goodbyes to everyone and Prompto told me that I was invited to eat with them again whenever I wanted. But to be honest I wasn't so sure I ever wanted too again. As Magia walked me to the hall he was laughing about the whole scene that took place and I had to stop myself from cringing the entire time.

"See you when school ends." He said.

I frowned at him.

"See you then." I waved.

Walking to my next class I tried not to make eye contact with anyone. The only thing I was thinking was, _when was this day going to end?_

_~~~AUTHOR NOTE~~~_

_Hello everybody! Thank you for reading! 3 I wanted to pop in and say hello. I hope that you are enjoying Fate of the Night Sky. This is my very FIRST fan-fic so please disregard any spell errors there may be. I usually write into the wee hours of the night and early mornings. So, I'm usually what they would call, "LoOpY AF" LOL. Much love! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Fates encounter. **

After the craziness of the day I breathed a sigh of relief when I was told I had a free period. Silently thanking whoever build this academy, I was able to avoid Prompto as I skillfully navigated the halls to find a spot where I could be alone. As I walked I scanned my brain for such a spot. Finally, I decided on going to the roof. Technically no one was allowed up there. Especially a student, but I really didn't care at this point. I needed to hear my own thoughts and luckily the roof of the school was the one place that didn't have glass. No one would see me. No one would bother me. I reached the stairs and looked around to make sure nobody would notice. When the way was clear I smiled to myself and snuck up the staircase with ease. Putting my small hands on the entrance door I pushed forward and immediately breathed in the fresh air. The smell soothed my soul and calmed my nerves the day had brought me. Stepping onto the cement floor I walked to the edge of the building and looked to the city. I had to admit, it was beautiful here. Amazing, really. Midgar was a far cry different than Insomia. It was more cluttered. Steam rose over the entire city and you felt like you weren't breathing in the cleanest air. Insomia was a mirror opposite. The other side of a coin. The air tasted pure and the buildings almost shined like diamonds. As I looked deeper I could even see the Lucis palace from here in all it's glory. I knew full well that Lea and I had a better life here. My father foresaw that when he made us leave. _I'm sorry I haven't thought of you in so long, dad_, I said to myself. I almost felt guilty. This morning when Lea looked so much like him was the first time in awhile that he had crossed my mind. I loved my father. He was the most goofy and humorous person that I had ever known. I wanted to blame him for never coming back for us, but I just couldn't. In the back of my mind I knew there was a reason for it. A method to his madness, but when I really thought about it, that scared me. I would never voice my concerns to my brother, but I was terrified that something horrible had happened to him. With the people that surrounded the day to day life for a Turk I knew full well the type they were. Even though Hojo was dead now, I knew more people like him existed. People who played around with Jenova. People who created beings like Sephiroth and Genesis. I closed my eyes in a silent prayer.

"Please." I whispered to no one, "Wherever you may be… Be safe."

My heart panged as I opened my purple eyes once more. I continued to look at the city a bit longer until a buzz in my book bag took my attention. I rummaged through it and pulled out my black cell phone. I had a text waiting for me. The name of the sender read _Big Bro_.

"_Got fried chicken for dinner_." It read, "_Tell that good for nothing Magia to pick up some sodas on the way home. 3 you. P.S. DO NOT TALK TO STRANGERS. ANYONE TOUCHES YOU; I WILL ROAST THEM_."

I chuckled. _Overprotective as always_, I thought. I replied.

"_Copy, captain_." I wrote, "_Also, what do I do about the handsome stranger giving me their business card now? Oh, they want me to model for them. How nice!_"

I sent it and awaited the reply. I knew it would be fast. _Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Called it_, I laughed.

"_YOU BETTER BE JOKING_." One message said, "_WHO IS IT I'LL KICK THEIR ASS_." The second said, "_YOU ARE A MINOR WHERE IS THE SICKO_." The last said.

I could feel my body shaking with silent laughter. I thought twice about keeping the joke rolling. I sent my last reply. It simply told him that I was kidding, and he needed to calm down before he had an aneurism. With that I sighed and returned my phone to its prior place. I closed my eyes once more and enjoyed the solitude. I decided I was going to find a place to sit in peace with what time I had left, but when I turned around I about pissed myself. I wasn't alone at all. In fact, I never was to begin with. On top of the entrance door perched a boy. A boy with silver hair that had a lavender tint to it. Multicolored eyes peered at me and I had to bite back a yelp of surprise.

"You about gave me a heart attack!" I put my hand to my chest.

He tilted his head at my words, but he didn't speak. He just continued to gaze at me.

"I'm starting to think that you are a figment of my imagination." I muttered.

Still no reply. Worried that I might actually be insane, I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

"If you don't say anything then I'm going to think that I am crazy." I spoke more to myself, "What is going on today?"

With that he blinked at me.

"Why would you think that you're crazy?" He asked.

My heart skipped a beat. His voice was deep and smooth. It matched his facial features well. _He's real at leas_t, I told myself. I avoided his question.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I questioned, "I thought I was alone up here the entire time."

His face was calm as he shrugged lightly.

"You seemed to want some peace and quiet." He answered.

I couldn't argue with that. The boy in front of me was the embodiment of quiet though. He was almost like a ghost. When I didn't say anything else he tilted his head again and his gaze turned a bit more serious.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" He asked.

I was confused. I didn't know what he meant, and he must have sensed that because he started to speak again.

"The butterfly." He clarified, "The omen."

I raised an eyebrow. Yes, I saw the butterfly, but an omen? What was he talking about?

"A butterfly is an omen?" I asked.

He simply closed his eyes and tilted his head to the sky. The breeze gently sent locks of his hair to sway.

"So, you did see it." He whispered.

Feeling like I would get no further explanation I kicked a pebble at my foot.

"Um… So…" I started, "Why are you up here?"

I still didn't know who this boy was. I didn't really understand him but something about him piqued my interest. He was different to say the least.

"I wanted peace and quiet as well." He replied with his eyes still closed.

I suddenly felt awkward and shifted my weight again.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked sheepishly.

I don't know why but I didn't want to bother him if my presence wasn't welcomed. When I asked that question he put his head back down and opened his eyes to gaze at me again.

"No." He smiled gently, "You can stay."

That made me happy. I smiled back and nodded. For awhile I found a spot in the shade and sat down. We didn't exchange anymore words, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable anymore. In fact, it was pleasant. Before I knew it, my time had run out and the bell was about to ring. With one last gaze to him he gave me a look as if he was saying _goodbye_ and I tip toed back down the staircase.

I couldn't focus during class at all. Everything that happened to me today was completely out of my pay grade. For someone who tried to be invisible as possible had a lot of attention on them suddenly. I couldn't wrap my head around the boy I had just met. He was the most confusing thing of my day. He was weird. But not necessarily in a bad way. . . Just weird. It was unclear to me about what he said concerning the butterfly being an omen. He also didn't seem to talk much so I didn't believe I would ever find out. He was almost intimidating to me. Not a scary intimidating but more of a mysterious intimidation. There was more to him then what met the eye. His calm and collected mannerism certainly reminded me of Cloud now. His need to speak what he wanted and not to sprout unnecessary words reminded me of him as well. But out of everything about him there were two things that really stuck out to me. One, was his unusual eyes. One fire red and the other a sky blue. With his intense gaze they almost seemed to see within my soul. The other was his gentle smile. It was breathtaking as it was sincere. I knew without a shadow of a doubt he meant it when he said I could stay. No one could ever fake that kindness. I wanted to know more about him. Now and then. I couldn't bring myself to ask him more questions on the roof. I felt like the timing was off and I enjoyed the company of just having another silent body next to me. In mine and Lea's household no one was ever quiet. I loved him and Magia dearly, but they were not the type who could just sit in comfortable silence. Lea especially had a bad case of ADD and he was a bit of a pyromaniac. Although I would never tell him that to his face. I was waiting outside the academy gate for Magia and I still was caught up in my thoughts. I barely noticed him approaching me. I looked at him and he looked absolutely exhausted. His red hair had lost its luster and he walked like a zombie.

"Did you dig yourself out of a grave?" I laughed, "Make haste! High knees, high knees!"

He glared at me and shook his head.

"You suck." He pouted, "Can't you just carry me?"

He let his tall lanky frame lean on me. I almost couldn't hold his weight with how small I was.

"With what muscles, fatass?" I chuckled, "Come on. Momma Lea is going to get worried if we're late."

Still leaning, Magia puffed out his cheeks and looked at me pleadingly.

"Aw come on." He whined, "Help your big cousin out."

He then proceeded to boop me on the nose repeatedly. I sighed and slapped his away as he let out more whines. After threatening to tie his feet with a rope and drag him a shiny black Regalia caught my attention. The sleek vehicle slowly started to drive past the academy gate and Magia perked up instantly.

"Good lord." He whistled, "That's a sweet ride."

I stared at it with a curious gaze.

"Yeah it sure is." I replied.

As it passed by I could have sworn I saw multicolored eyes peering at me through the tint of the windows. My heart twitched and my speech faltered. Magia noticed. With him still using me as a pillar to lean on he looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. Still watching the Regalia. My gaze didn't leave it until it disappeared within the distance.

"Nothing." I muttered, "Just a weird freaking day."

On the way home we stopped by a convenience store per request of Lea. After getting the sodas he wanted we walked through the apartment door and the smell of fried chicken made its way into our nostrils. My stomach involuntary growled. It made sense. I didn't eat much of my pasta at lunch after all. I was too busy trying not to stab Gladiolus with my fork_. Damn meat head_, I thought. With a mischievous grin Lea had met us at the door.

"The chickwon is gon be gud folksss." He slurred his words.

I pulled my eyebrows together as I looked at him. The tips of his ears were blushed with crimson. I grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him to me. I didn't even have to smell much to notice the huge reek of alcohol that came off him. I inwardly groaned.

"Shit. I forgot tomorrow is Saturday." I grumbled, "Come on. Let's get some food in him before he starts streaking down the street and scaring the neighbors."

I let go of his face and Lea frowned.

"Chuu such a meanie!" He pouted, "I don't get twoo dwink much!"

I gave him a blank stare.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically, "You hold your liquor like a small moogle."

Magia busted out laughing.

"Don't insult the moogles!" He joked, "They're probably better with drinking than he is."

Lea glared at the both of us now. He flipped his red hair while wobbling to the kitchen.

"Fuka both of yooou." He muttered.

I stifled a giggle as we followed him. We all sat down at our little wooden table. It was a tight squeeze with both guys being so tall, but we made it work. Magia and Lea laughed and joked as we ate our dinner. Occasionally I would butt in when one of them poked fun at me. Soon Lea had soaked up most of the alcohol in his system and was making coherent sentences again.

"So, how was school today?" He asked both of us.

I cringed slightly at the topic. He noticed. I felt like nothing got past Lea and Magia. Magia on the other hand just started laughing. Clearly excited to tell the lunch tale.

"Lenna has a secret admirer!" He mused, "Or actually, maybe a few of them."

Lea straightened up at that. I mentally cursed Magia for putting it that way.

"Oh?" Lea spoke, "And who might these secret admirers be?"

I groaned and kicked Magia underneath the table. He yelped and looked at me with a sideways glance.

"Ugh." I grumbled, "It's not like that. Prompto is just a classmate. He's in charge of the Yearbook community so he just wants to get me involved in the student body."

"More like he wants you involved with his body!" Magia snorted, "He was smiling so much at you I thought he face might break!"

I kicked him again. This time harder. He let out another yelp of pain and glared. Lea on the other hand looked like he had steam rising from his head.

"Prompto… Yearbook…" Lea mumbled in an angry tone, "I got it memorized."

_Oh, dear god_, I thought. This wasn't good.

"Not to mention that meaty jock you insulted was staring at your boobs the whole time." Magia added, "Gladiolus? He was a freaking jerk."

I actually "Reee'd" in my head. He was trying to get these guys killed. Lea's forehead had a vein poking out and he looked like he was about to start throwing F bombs any second.

"You know what?" I said, "I'm going to start clearing the table off. Yup. That's what I'm going to do."

Anything to take the focus off this. I was going to murder Magia later. Stupid fat mouth, I thought. He CERTAINLY didn't have to throw in the tad bit of someone staring at my freaking breasts. I was blissfully unaware that Gladiolus even did that. Next time I saw him, I really was going to stab him with a fork. Preferably in the neck. As I cleared the table I started to do the dishes. Hoping the sound of the sink would drain out the yells in the dining room. But to my dismay I could still hear the entire conversation. Luckily Magia had been able to convince Lea not to go on a murdering spree by killing teenage boys. That was a plus.

"I honestly think this is good for her though." I heard Magia, "She doesn't have a lot of social contact with people other than you and me."

I heard Lea scoff.

"Although that might be true." He agreed, "But does it HAVE to be perverted teenage boys? You're a dude! You know how they think!"

I felt like they were both my parents. Lea being the overbearing father with motherly instincts and Magia being the mother with the voice of reason. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Yeah but they won't try anything." He replied, "They have someone around them they can't mess up in front of."

Prompt the voice of reason.

"Oh yeah?" Lea asked sarcastically, "Who? The King?"

I grinned at the dumb expression I knew he was going to make when he found out he was somewhat spot on.

"Close." Magia said, "Noctis, the Crown Prince."

Utter silence filled the room as I waited.

"WHAT?" I heard Lea exclaim.

The night carried on much like that. Lea's disbelieve and Magia explaining situations in theatrical manners. He made things somewhat better where my brother was involved but I still made a mental note to strangle him later. Soon it was half past midnight and the weight of the day was pushing down on me. I was tired. I said my goodnights to both guys and was even told that Magia and I could go do something together tomorrow night if we wanted. I half expected it was because Magia had made it blatantly clear that I was old enough to go out and experience things. And if I didn't then I would become a social awkward delinquent. Which was an over exaggeration, but I was still grateful. I took off my uniform and replaced it with pajamas. I got into the comfort of my bed and realized I had forgotten to close the curtains, but when I saw the night sky I stopped myself from getting up and doing it. The sky sent a familiar comfort into my bones. A silent one. It almost reminded me of the boy with multicolored eyes. I could feel a sad smile inch its way onto my lips. I drifted to sleep with a porcelain skinned and light-colored haired boy within my thoughts.

That night I dreamt of a field filled with blue butterflies. They floated gracefully. Lovingly. It was beautiful, but suddenly a noise made them scatter. On the emerald green grass laid a gorgeous woman. She wore a stunning white dress, but when I looked closer I had to stifle a scream. Blood covered her pale blonde hair and mid-section. It gushed out violently and a pool surrounded her fragile body. She was no longer among the land of the living.

"Did you see the omen?" I heard someone whisper sadly, "I can't stop seeing them. They replay like an endless loop."

The voice had a mourning tone. It had so much sadness etched into it that I could barely stand to listen.

"Lenna..." It was almost as if the voice caressed me, "You're just like me."

~~~AUTHOR NOTE~~~

Hey! Me again! :P Pop into the comments and say hello! Hope everyone is having a nice night. This chapter might be a little wonky. So I apologize if it is. lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Visions and Prophecies.**

When I awoke the next morning, I stared at the ceiling for a long time. It was an understatement to say that the dream had spooked me. It terrified me. My life thus far had been pretty PG. Sure, my father was a Turk and naturally death and destruction followed him around within his career, but he never brought that home. He never talked about it, and he always made sure Lea and I both certainly never saw it. Even if it were only a dream, it was the first time I had ever saw so much blood. The first time I had saw someone's body mutilated and lifeless. The woman was so pretty. Her pale skin was in perfect contrast with her pale hair. Her features were feminine and soft. She looked like a princess out of a picture book with the white dress she wore. I could feel my hands slightly tremble underneath my covers. I gripped them to hold myself steady. Why did I feel like I was in so much pain over a dream? Why did I care about a stranger that was probably a figment of my imagination?

"Did you see the omen?" The voice had asked, "I can't stop seeing them. They replay like an endless loop."

In my dream I could feel the sadness in their voice. Their voice sounded like they had carried a hundred years' worth of grieve. As if the scene in front of me was something they had grown accustomed too. Within in my dream my body trembled. My heart ached.

"Lenna…" They said my name.

When they called out to me they sounded sympathetic. Their voice almost caressed me as if they were telling me I would be alright. As if they wanted to ease my worry. As I thought of the next words they uttered, my heart began to pound within my chest.

"You're just like me."

What did they mean? What was the meaning? The dream felt real. The voice… felt familiar. The deepness. The smooth undertone.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" The boy on the roof had asked, "The butterfly. The Omen."

I felt like I was about to throw up. _What the fuck is going on?_ I asked myself. If that was him, then who the hell was this boy really? And if this seriously meant nothing, then why was I dreaming about him and a woman I had never seen nor met? Was it a coincidence? My head started to throb. I could feel a migraine coming on in full force. I put a hand to my forehead and groaned. Nothing was adding up. I started to feel suffocated in my own bedroom. So, I decided to get up and get dressed. I needed some fresh air. I put my teal hair into a long ponytail. Throwing on some black jeans I tucked them into my black boots and reached for a nearby dark purple tank top. Grabbing my wallet and cell phone, I threw them into my back pockets, and I was off. When I was walking out the door I concluded that Lea wasn't awake yet. He had been drinking last night and it was still early in the morning. I made a mental note to send him a text that I went out later. With that in mind I stepped out into the streets of Insomia. People were already out and about. The city never slept after all. Walking down the street I could smell food carts getting ready to start their day. Local businesses was changing their signs from closed to open. Children's laughter boomed within the air as they giggled and ran for playgrounds. I recognized some students from the academy in groups joking around with one another. Everyone and everything here seemed to be in perfect harmony. They seemed happy and carefree. I continued my trek. I decided I was going to go to the nearby park. When I arrived I was grateful that no one was around. I loved seeing the happy faces of everyone in this city, but I needed some breathing space. Seeing a swing set I paced to it and plopped down on a vacant swing. Putting my legs on the ground and lightly swaying my body on it, I looked up at the sky and breathed a sigh of relief. I was already starting to feel better. I was starting to feel normal again. Taking deep breaths and swaying, my vison caught something black in the corner of my eye. I stopped in my tracks. Turning my head in the direction I felt a sudden sense of dread in the pit of my stomach, but when my eyes had adjusted to the area nothing was there. Getting goosebumps on my arms I shook my head. I turned my head once more and I had to bite back a scream. Someone very tall and broad was standing a little way in front of me. They were wearing a full-length black leather cloak and black leather boots. The hood was up, and it covered their face in an ominous way. Concealing any and every feature they had. My purple eyes widened, and a chill ran up my spine. They said nothing as they stood there. It was almost as if they were observing me. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Can I help you with something?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

The figure stood still. For a moment I didn't think they would speak at all.

"He has sent me here to deliver a message to you." It was a man's voice.

His voice was deep. Deeper than anyone I had ever heard. It almost a melodic tone to it. I raised an eyebrow. He? I thought. Had Lea sent some weird coworker to come speak to me? I still couldn't shake off the dread that clung to my body. I peered at the man cautiously. When I didn't reply the man continued to speak.

"The door has opened." He said lowly.

I knew my face had to look comical at this point. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. I looked around awkwardly and scratched my head.

"The apartment door…?" I offered, "Did Lea get mad because I forgot to close it?"

Something about my sentence must have humored the man. He chuckled deeply at my reply, causing a surprised look to paste itself on my face.

"The door to this world has been connected." He said almost tauntingly, "Tied to the darkness… It will have the same fate as the last and when it does… We will come for you."

My mouth gaped open at his words. _Come for me?_ I thought. Yup. Nope. Not happening. His aura gave me the creeps. I had to stop the sudden urge to kick this man where the sun didn't shine and start yelling stranger danger at the top of my lungs.

"Um.. no thanks." I shot him down as if he were offering me a piece of cake.

The man crossed his arms over his chest and pondered for a moment.

"You are still so young." He whispered, "There is still much to learn. Prepare yourself, _little star_."

With that he snapped his fingers and a pool of purple and black mist started to form around his feet. It creeped up and floated to the length of his body and formed a weird looking swirling portal. Without a goodbye he stepped backwards into it and a gush of wind flew at me. I clenched my jaw and forced my eyes shut at the sudden impact and when I opened them he was gone. No trance of him left. With my mouth still agape I frantically looked around.

"I've finally lost my mind." I said out loud, "I've gone freaking crazy."

With that I no longer wanted to be alone. I stood to my feet and raced home as fast as I could.

On the way home my head started to throb even more. It felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to my head. Each step rattled my brain and my vison was becoming blurry. I could feel a cool sweat forming on my lower back. I started to hear a static ringing in my ears, and I winced. As I made it to the front door, it swung open and I could see traces of Lea's face. His emerald green eyes were wide with worry.

"Lenna?" He asked.

I could barely hear him at this point. Suddenly my vison filled with static as well. I started seeing things that weren't there. A boy with silver hair and aqua blue eyes. He laughed as he raced along a beach with a boy with spiky brown hair. Static filled my head even more painfully now and I let out a scream. I felt my knees hit the floor and my hands flew up to cradle my head.

"Lenna!" Lea yelled.

He sounded so far away. The imaged changed and now the boy with aqua blue eyes stood upon a beach front. The sky was pitch black and his silver was swaying in the wind. Someone was speaking to him. They sounded frantic but he stayed eerily calm. He looked determined.

"The door has opened." He said.

Gripping my head with more force I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Once we step through we might never be able to come back." He continued, "We may never see our parents again."

He looked to the black sky with a purpose and then to the person who stood in front of him. He reached out his hand to them.

"But this might be our only chance, we can't let fear stop us." He said sadly, "I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

A piercing ringing stormed within my head and I could feel something wet and sticky coming out of my ears. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. They gripped me as if they were afraid to let me go. As if I could disappear at any given moment. Slowly my vison started to clear, and I lifted my hands to my eyes. Red crimson blood stained them gruesomely and then everything went black.

I saw the night sky. It was filled with twinkling stars. They shined brightly as a beacon of hope. A sense of security flooded into me. I put my hands on the ground and felt the rush of water. It cradled my body. It soothed every inch of my being. The sound of footsteps rang within my ears. They were soft. Slow. Whoever was approaching me walked with a sense of grace. I breathed in as I awaited. The air smelt of sea water. I no longer felt scared. I felt at peace. Still gazing at the sky, I saw a beautiful blue butterfly float across the stars. I sighed as the footsteps halted. They were here. I closed my eyes as a soft hand caressed my cheek. The sensation made my entire body warm. I never wanted to let go of the feeling. I wanted to stay, but something deep down within my core told me that I was needed. That everything was about to change.

"I get it." I sighed, "I know what I have to do."

I didn't sound like myself. I sounded older. More mature.

"I'm glad I could feel your warmth one last time."

There was a cloth on my head. Cold water dripped down my cheeks as my eyes adjusted to the room. I was in mine and Lea's apartment. Realizing I was in my bed I winced slightly. It still felt wonky. Looking over I saw Lea sitting in a chair. His hands were cradling his face as if he were asleep. I moved to a sitting position and gently took the cloth off my face. My rustling woke him.

"Huh?" He murmured sleepily.

He looked at me for a moment. Still half asleep. Suddenly he jumped to his feet and stalked over to my bed. He looked horrible.

"Lenna!" He choked, "You're awake! Are you alright?"

He gushed for a full ten minutes before I could even reply. His eyes looked swollen as if he had actually cried because of the whole ordeal. I couldn't say that I blamed him. When he finally settled down a bit he sat on the edge of the bed and twiddled his hands. He looked like he wasn't sure what to do.

"What happened?" He asked, "Why did you leave the house so early this morning? You scared the shit out of me… And when you… When you showed up like you did… I… I didn't know what to do…"

He looked defeated and my heart ached a bit. I didn't really know how to answer his questions. I didn't understand anything myself. I understood absolutely nothing. I also didn't know if any of this was really happening or if I was insane.

"I had a nightmare last night." I whispered, "When I woke up I felt confined and really needed some air, so I went to the park, but when I got there my head started hurting really bad."

I decided to leave out the part with the man in the cloak. Something told me I shouldn't mention him, and I couldn't explain why. I didn't know if it was the fear of Lea finding me completely bonkers or if it was something else entirely.

"Why didn't you call me?" Lea asked, "You could have at least sent me a text to let me know you left. I thought something really bad had happened to you."

I felt horrible. I hated making Lea worry. I hated being that person when we had already lost so much. With our father being gone, we were all each other really had besides Magia. I took one of his hands he was fiddling with and enlaced our fingers together. I gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I didn't mean to make you worry. It was never my intention."

He squeezed my hand back in response and let out a sad laugh.

"Lenna, I know that I don't talk about dad much." He said softly, "I really do miss him, but sometimes I feel like he never existed in the first place. It's just been you and me for the last five years."

He cleared his throat.

"I had to do a lot of growing up really fast and I had to take on the role of being not only your big bro, but also your guardian." He added, "I was really mad at him for a long time, but when I look at you I can see the good parts of him in you and I remember just how much I care for him."

Lea smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"But I want you to know that out of everything, I care about you the absolute most." He grinned, "I wouldn't change a thing because us being here meant your safety. You are my family and my home."

His words warmed my heart. Everyone knew that Lea doted on me often, but he never spoke of our father. He wasn't one to say his feelings like that out loud. He usually played everything off as a joke. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He let out a surprised laugh and clumsy patted my back.

"Thank you." I said.

A few more pats and he decided to stand to his feet. He stretched his arms and shuttered a little bit.

"Well now that those icky feelings are out of the way." He joked, "I've decided that if you still want to go out tonight with Magia that I'm going to come with you both."

I nodded my head. I was completely fine with that.

"Also." He said, "We need to get those headaches checked out by a doctor. I'll make an appointment soon."

With that he was walking out of the door. I glanced around the room and sighed. _You didn't lie to him_, I told myself. I only left out some minor details. It would be okay. At least I hoped it would. Some weird things were happening to me. Things I thought would never be possible. I slowly got up out of bed and cringed when my head pounded a little. I tried to push out the feeling as I rummaged through my room for some clothes to wear for the upcoming nights adventure. Awhile thinking of the strange events that occurred the last two days. I wanted answers and somehow I just knew that a certain someone had them. I knew who I needed to speak too. Something in my gut told me that the boy with the multicolored eyes would be able to make sense of my newly found madness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Bamboozled.**

By nightfall my headache had finally subsided. Being able to breathe again was a great feeling. Dressed and ready for the night ahead, Lea and I waited for Magia. We didn't speak about what had happened earlier this morning anymore. I don't think he really wanted to think about it and neither did I. Living it was enough for me. Tonight, I decided to dress up a little more than usual. I had decided to wear a solid black dress with spaghetti straps. The length went a little above my knee. I paired it with black sheer stockings and my black boots. I even went through the trouble of curling my hair and applying a little mascara. It wasn't every day that I went out on the weekends. Not to mention it was a good distraction for me after everything. Hearing a knock on the door I started to bubble with a little excitement. We met Magia outside and he smiled like a little kid. Tonight, he was wearing a black fedora and I giggled a little. Lea made comments about it but Magia would only accuse him of being jealous.

"You're just jealous because you don't have one." He said, "Ladies dig these."

Lea snorted.

"It must suck having your head in the clouds so much." He retorted, "Obviously the ladies dig this a whole lot more."

He flexed his arms theatrically and winked. I face palmed.

"They dig scrawny arms and pasty skin?" Magia asked sarcastically, "I guess I need to stop eating."

Lea stared at him dumbly, his arms still flexed. Suddenly his face turned sour and he lunged at Magia.

"Hey!" Magia yelped.

"Damn kid." Lea laughed as he put him in a headlock.

I shook my head with a smile as I started walking down the street. This was going to be a long night.

We roamed the streets of Insomia together as a family. The streets were lit up with twinkling lights and the moon was full. Crowds of people were everywhere. Lines ran out of the doors at food establishments and carts. Antique shops were open for business and souvenir shops. Post Moggle's stood around at street corners for urgent messages and directions if people needed it. I could see expensive vehicles roaming around on the highways and even caught glimpse of men and women dressed in suits and elegant dresses for corporate parties. Everywhere I looked I could see bars taking patrons and clubs with big bouncers. Soon Lea decided on a place for us to eat. We went to a pizza parlor and devoured the largest pizza I had ever seen. Him and Magia ate so much that I thought they would barf. After that we went to a local arcade. All of us took turns playing Justice Monsters Five trying to bet one another's high scores. Of course, I came out on top. I had stomped both into the gravel. They were too frantic with the popular pin ball game. They would jerk and screech anytime the ball would come close to the pins. I had laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes. After his defeat Lea pouted and declared he needed some ice cream to soothe his woes. So, we went to an ice cream shop. Lea offered to go in and get it as Magia and I sat outside on a nearby park bench. Both of us talked and laughed as we awaited his return.

"Man!" Magia exclaimed, "Did you see Lea's face when you beat his high score? He looked mortified!"

I shook my head, laughter still bubbling in my belly.

"Of course, he was mortified!" I chuckled, "He's the most competitive person I know!"

Magia twisted his face in the best Lea impersonation he could.

"You won't win next time!" He quoted him, "Got it memorized?!"

I cackled. I couldn't contain my cool when he did that. A tear slipped down my cheek and my stomach started to clench from laughing too much. I doubled over holding torso as my body convulsed. When I finally calmed down I sat upright, still smiling. Magia had stopped speaking and just grinned.

"I'm relieved to see you back to normal." He said, "I was starting to get worried."

I tilted my head at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed and stretched his arms behind his neck.

"I don't know how to put it." He thought for a moment, "You've just been off the last couple of days. Like something has been bothering you."

I gave him a thoughtful look. He was perceptive. How could he not be? He knew me well. We had spent almost every day together for the last five years. The moment we moved to Insomia from Midgar, Magia had become a huge part of our lives.

"Yeah." I replied, "I just… Really haven't felt like myself here recently."

He took his arms out from behind his neck and laced his hands together. He leaned forward and rested on his knees.

"You want to talk about it?" He offered, "Just between you and me. I won't speak a word to your brother."

I mulled it over for a second. It wasn't often Magia would offer a deal like that. I decided to open up just a little bit.

"I… I've been having these weird thoughts lately." I spoke, "Like.. I'm not really sure if any of it is for real or not."

Magia cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"Like what exactly?" He pressed.

I leaned back on the bench and furrowed my brows. _How do I put this into words? _I thought. Letting out a sigh, I clicked my tongue.

"I had a nightmare last night and I can't shake it." I said lowly, "And today I felt like I was… Like I was having visions."

His eyebrows scrunched together.

"Visons of what?"

I was relived that he didn't seem to find me crazy.

"Of this boy on a beach." I said in a serious tone, "He kept talking about a door opening, but it wasn't a normal door? And if he went through it that he may never return home?"

My face contorted a little bit. I knew how crazy this sounded, but Magia didn't skip a beat.

"Was the beach Galdin Quay?" He questioned.

I shook my head.

"No, it didn't look like Galdin Quay." I replied, "It looked like somewhere else entirely. No where within Leide… Or even Altissia."

Magia's face was puzzled as he thought for a moment.

"I know this sounds crazy." I sighed.

He gave me a kind smile and shook his head.

"I've heard crazier, trust me." He said simply, "I believe you, Lenna. I just wished I could be more help."

I returned his smile. I don't think he realized that him just listening was help to me. I felt better saying it out loud. Just as I was about to say something else I heard Lea approaching us and Magia and I both turned our heads in unison. I had to stifle a giggle. Lea had a triumphant smile as he held three sea salt ice creams in his hands.

"The party has arrived." Lea grinned.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Oooh, what a party animal." I joked, "Gimme."

He handed me my ice cream and all three of us talked as we ate.

Later on that night Lea decided he wanted to go home. Previously while he was in the bathroom I had took Magia aside and asked him if he could cover for me. I wanted to stay out in Insomia a little longer by myself. He reluctantly agreed, but I had to promise that I would be careful and that I would call him immediately if something were to happen. We had told Lea that I was going to stay the night at Magia's. He looked like he wanted to say no, but I don't think he had the heart too after the morning I had. Technically I wasn't lying. I was going to stay there. Just not right that second. I felt like I was always getting caught up in technicalities but hey, I was young. We waited for Lea to head home and then we went our separate ways. I didn't know where I was going to go. I just knew I didn't want to be confined in an apartment just yet. I went to midtown and walked along the sidewalk. I people watched with interest. It wasn't uncommon for teenagers to be out late at night in this city. It wasn't even uncommon for them to be alone. Most my age already had part time jobs, and some had apartments of their own. I was caught up in my own thoughts and stumbled over someone's foot. I almost face planted into the concrete but luckily the owner of the foot quickly grabbed my arm and steadied me.

"Oh my." A man spoke, "Careful, dear."

He had a British accent. I looked up at him apologetically. He looked kind as he smiled. His hair was a shade of dirty blonde and the front stuck up high. His eyes were grey, and he wore silver brimmed glasses.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

He chuckled a little bit.

"Pay no mind." He replied, "I am just glad you were not hurt."

The way he acted reminded a little of Aegis. His gloved hand let go of me and someone approached us.

"Lenna?" They asked.

My head turned to the call of my name and my eyes widened a little bit.

"Noctis?" I replied.

Noctis stood beside the man. He was wearing a black tailored suit. His black hair was sticking up all over the place and he tilted his head at me. The man with the glasses looked at him and then back at me with a thoughtful gaze.

"I'm assuming that you know her, Noct?" He said.

Noctis nodded.

"Yeah." He replied, "She goes to the academy. She's friends with Prompto."

_I wouldn't call us friends exactly_, I thought. The man nodded his head as if he understood.

"Well, a friend of Prompto's is a friend of mine." He said kindly, "My name is Ignis."

I tried to smile politely.

"Hello." I said, "I'm Lenna."

Then it donged on me. Ignis was the name mentioned at lunch the other day. He was Aegis' bother. It made sense. Noctis gave me an odd look and scrunched his brows.

"Are you by yourself?" He asked, "Where's your cousin?"

I felt a little weird knowing that a Crown Prince was speaking directly to me. I wasn't really sure how to act.

"Yeah I am." I said sheepishly, "I'm just kind of wondering around. Magia wanted to go home for the night."

Ignis smiled at my reply. I guess he could tell I felt a bit awkward. He then pointed to his head as if a light bulb had gone off.

"How about we take her with us to the party?" He suggested, "If she's got nothing to do then she could at least see Prompto there. She is wearing presentable clothes so the dress code wouldn't be a problem."

My face twisted. Party? Dress code? I looked between both them and my eyes about popped out of my skull. What was this guy smoking? I started to reason with myself that there was no way Noctis would agree with it so I shouldn't worry too much, but still.

"Sure." Noctis replied.

_Fuck._

"Splendid!" Ignis exclaimed, "Shall we?"

It was then I noticed the black Regalia parked on the curb. Wait… Isn't that?

"Come now, Lenna!" Ignis said, "We need to be on time."

Neither of them gave me a chance to decline their invite. I felt perplexed. Was this really happening? Would it be rude to the Prince just to out right say hell no? I chewed on my bottom lip. I was with one of the most powerful people in Lucis. It would be alright if I went, right? I mean, what was the worst that could happen? They continued to walk to the Regalia.

"Uh…" I stammered, "O-okay."

I hurried to catch up to them. Ignis opened the door for Noctis and he climbed in. He then motioned for me to follow Noctis. Gulping a little bit, I reluctantly did so. The Prince scooted over so I could sit on the seat next to him. He leaned his elbow against the window and put his chin on his fist. I don't know why, but every time I saw him he just looked bored out of his mind. Not spoiled or anything like that but just bored. I started to get a little antsy with the silence. Usually I loved things to be quiet but a situation like this was nerve wracking. I cleared my throat a little.

"Um…" I murmured, "Nice ride…?"

I felt like an idiot. Why did I just try to make small talk with the Crown Prince of Lucis. Noctis looked over at me oddly.

"Huh?" He pondered, "Oh, yeah. The car. It's my dad's."

I started to think that he wasn't bored at all. In fact, maybe he was just an airhead. I tried to smile, but I'm sure I just ended up looking constipated.

"Yeah, your dad." I mumbled, "The King. Ha ha."

_Why are you laughing, you idiot?_ I yelled in my head. _Stop being weird! _Noctis smiled a little bit at me. He was probably pitying the moron to be honest.

"Yeah, the King." He repeated, "What's your dad like?"

That question threw me for a loop. I wasn't expecting it. I'm sure he was just trying to be nice and make me feel more comfortable, but I could feel my face fall into a sad smile.

"Well, he um." I started to say, "He was a Turk in Midgar so, he's a little rough around the edges. But when you get to know him, he's a complete and total goof."

He nodded.

"Sounds like you're glad he's around."

I twiddled my thumbs in my lap.

"He's not actually around anymore." I accidentally spoke.

Noctis' eyes softened, and his brows scrunched together.

"Oh." He said sadly, "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

I looked at him thoughtfully and for the first time I gave the Prince a natural smile. Ignis was looking back at us in the review mirror as he drove.

"No, no." I shook my head, "It's okay, really. After a disease broke out in my hometown he sent us away. It only affected children and I was ten, so. But I had my older brother and life has been good to us."

He gazed at me for a moment.

"You're a pretty strong person." He declared, "I'm glad life has been good to you."

The boy in front of me was more kind and down to earth than I realized. I thought a Prince would be a bit prideful but wasn't in the slightest.

"Thank you." I replied.

We both stayed silent after that. It wasn't until Ignis declared we had arrived at our destination that the both of us perked up again. Opening the door and letting us out, my jaw about hit the ground. We were at the Lucis Palace. They had neglected to tell me this was where the party was. I wanted to tuck my tail between my legs and run away. I had a feeling even if I tried, Ignis would only bring me back. Soon we were escorted inside. I felt so small as we walked up the steps. I felt like I was dreaming. Noctis walked beside me and I started to wonder if this was really okay. We walked along the marbled floors until we reached two swinging doors. Guards swiftly opened them, and it was too late for me to run now. A huge ballroom was in my vison. Golden chandeliers filled the ceiling and round tables with white table clothes sat everywhere. People in suits and ball gowns were in every nook and cranny. I started to feel a bit shabby as women stared at me. Then I realized why I was given their stares. I had entered the Royal party with the Prince at my side. I wanted to scream. This looked bad. This looked like everyone was about to get the wrong idea.

"Who is she?" I heard a woman whisper.

"I don't know." One replied, "But isn't he supposed to be spoken for?"

"Who knew the Prince was such a playboy." Someone else mumbled.

I cringed. This was not good. I hated everything about this. It was overwhelming and not in a good way.

"Don't listen to them." Noctis leaned over to whisper in my ear, "They're a bunch of gossipers. They do this all the time."

I cut my eyes at him. I wanted to slap his face away. Whispering in my ear was NOT helping the situation. I heard people gasp. I put my palm to my face. He was not the brightest. We walked further into the party.

"Noctis!" I heard a familiar voice.

Prompto found us immediately. He was grinning ear to ear as he approached where we were standing, but his blue eyes went wide when he saw me.

"L-Lenna?!" He stammered, "W-what are you doing here? H-how?"

Noctis shrugged at him.

"I ran into her on the street and we brought her with us." He said nonchalantly.

My face went blank. He acted like it was the same as picking up a stray cat. No big deal. I sighed. My anxiety was out of the roof.

"Oh wow!" Prompto was back to normal, "That's amazing! How lucky!"

I smiled faintly at his response. Suddenly a tall and muscled annoyance came walking towards us.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Gladiolus mused, "You clean up nicely."

I caught his gaze going to my chest and I awkwardly crossed my arms as if to shield myself.

"Thanks." I grumbled, "You're looking pretty ape'ish yourself."

His grin fell and Noctis looked like he was trying not to laugh. Prompto on the other hand was distracted by all of the people around us.

"Where's Yozora?" Noctis suddenly asked, "I don't see him anywhere."

An irritated look took over Gladiolus' features.

"No fucking clue." He grunted, "I've been looking everywhere for the little shit, but I can't seem to find him."

"Just like him to vanish during these events." Noctis mumbled, "Dad would have a cow if it were me."

_Was this a normal occurrence_? I pondered. Come to think of it I had never gotten to meet Noctis' twin. He was absent as well when I had lunch with them. I had to say I was a little curious.

"Yeah?" Gladiolus replied, "Well I'm going to have a cow when I find him, then possibly beat him over his thick skull with it."

That caught Prompto's attention and he frowned.

"Aww, come one Glady." He reasoned, "Give him a break. I'm sure he's just running a little late."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes. I stood there awkwardly as the three of them talked. Suddenly Noctis left and said he would be back in a bit. When he returned he had two glasses of champagne in his hands. He went to offer me one. My eyes widened a little bit.

"Oh, um." I shook my head, "I still gotta get home somehow."

He smiled.

"It's cool." He shrugged, "I'll have Ignis take you home later."

I gave him a worried look.

"But I've never drank before so- "I tried to say but was rudely cut off.

"Well ain't that cute." Gladiolus loud laughter cut in, "She's so innocent."

I gave him a disgusted look in reply and kept my mouth shut as I gently took the champagne out of Noctis' hand. I mumbled a thank you as I took a sip. Honestly, it tasted like shit, but I tried to keep my face from showing it.

"Mmm." I grimaced.

Prompto started to giggle and to my surprise Gladiolus gave me a real smile. Not the arrogant grin that usually accompanied his chiseled face. Music started to play within the ball room and people started to make their way to the dance floor. I watched in awe as they twirled and glided across it gracefully. I never thought I would ever find myself at a place like this. It was still surreal to me. In the corner of my eye I could see Gladiolus watching me. I guess I did look somewhat like a little kid. I'm sure a look of awe was blatantly on my face.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

I give him a sideways glance. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?

"No offense." I started, "But no."

Noctis snorted at my reply and Gladiolus turned to glare at him.

"What's so funny, pony boy?" He asked defensively.

Prompto decided to speak for him.

"I don't think he's used to a girl turning you down." Prompto giggled, "It's kind of a rare sight."

Noctis nodded his head in agreement and Gladiolus rolled his eyes.

"She'll come around." He said smugly, "They always do."

I sincerely doubt that, I mumbled underneath my breath. I started to sip on the champagne and before I knew it, my glass was empty. My insides felt warm and I could feel a blush on my cheeks. Most of the evening was us four bickering with one another and time seemed to pass quickly. Soon I found myself alone for a short minute as the guys excused themselves to talk to some men dressed in fancy suits. During that time, I decided to go find a restroom because frankly, I really needed to pee. I carefully weaved through the bodies of people until I found an exit. I ended up in a long hallway and I cautiously looked around. I had no idea where I was going, and I mentally cursed myself for not waiting so I could ask one of them. As I walked down the hallway I started to hear a faint melody playing softly. As I got closer I realized it was someone playing the piano. The melody was sorrowful but, with the sorrow it was also beautiful. I don't know why, it could have been the alcohol, but I followed the sound. Closing my eyes as I walked I ran my hand along the wall for guidance. The song was touching my heart. Almost as if it was pulling me forward. I had reached a door. Without thinking I grabbed the handle and quietly twisted it open. When I did, I saw a boy, but not just any boy. It was one with multicolored eyes and he sat at a large black grand piano. He was wearing a black suit, almost identical to Noctis' but he had a red handkerchief folded in the pocket of his suit jacket. His slender fingers glided over the keys in graceful movements. As he concentrated he didn't notice me at all. Standing in the doorway I felt like I was in a trance. The melody was fluid. He didn't make a single mistake. As I stared I started to feel like a weirdo. I thought about backing out of the doorway and acting like I was never here, but before I could the piano suddenly stopped, and he locked eyes with me. His face was calm, but I felt my face flush out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, "I didn't mean to interrupt you. I heard the music and just kinda…"

I trailed off. _Just kinda what, Lenna?_ I scolded myself. Just kinda barged in?

"I'll go." I muttered.

Before I could turn away the boy shook his head.

"Stay." He spoke, "You don't have to leave."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" I questioned, "It was kind of rude of me to come in here."

He tilted his head.

"I'm sure." He nodded.

I looked around for a moment and sighed. I walked into the room, leaving the door open. I didn't want him to think I was trapping him in here.

"You play beautifully." I said.

He smiled gently and touched a key; it made a little note.

"Thank you."

I stood in front of the piano now. We looked at each other for a moment and my heart rate started to kick up a notch.

"Do you want to sit?" He offered.

Butterflies swarmed within my stomach.

"O-okay." I mumbled.

He scooted over on the piano bench for me. I tried not to trip over my feet as I slowly sat down beside him. Our elbows touched, and I tensed up a little bit. Something about this boy made my nerves skyrocket.

"I'll be honest." He said, "I'm little surprised to see you here, and not much surprises me these days."

I gave him a spooked look. I think that's the most I had ever heard him talk. I almost wanted to chuckle.

"I can assure you that you aren't more surprised than I am." I laughed a little.

I looked over to see him give me an odd look. Our faces were close, and his eyes were striking at this distance. I prayed my heart would slow down. I tried to explain further.

"I didn't mean to be here." I let out a sigh, "It just kind of happened. Or more like I was bamboozled into coming."

He looked like he didn't understand.

"You can decline to go places you don't want too." He said softly.

I shook my head.

"It's not that easy when it's the Crown Prince of Lucis dragging you."

The boy's brows scrunched together.

"Crown Prince of Lucis…" He whispered, "Right."

It was my turn to give him an odd look of my own. He looked unphased and played another note on the piano softly.

"I'm sorry." He uttered.

Perplexed as to why he was apologizing I adjusted my hands in my lap.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I replied.

He shook his head at me as he kept playing.

"I do have something." He said sadly, "I'm the reason for your pain."

My heart throbbed at his words. Per usual he never made sense. He stopped playing and looked over at me.

"When we crossed paths." He explained, "I accidentally awoke your powers."

My eyes widened and time felt like it stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Beginnings and Truths. **

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." I said in a small voice.

The boy was now giving me a serious gaze. His multicolor eyes were brimming over with sadness.

"Emerald fields as far as the eye can see." He spoke slowly, "Blue butterflies beautifully cover the scene as if it's a perfect painting upon a canvas."

He looked away and stared at the piano keys with a grim expression.

"But when they scatter…" He finished, "All you can see is death."

My heart tugged violently in my chest.

"You were there." My words spilled out before I could stop myself, "I heard your voice."

Still staring at the keys, he nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said again, "It will only get worse from here."

I looked down to the keys in front of me now. I still wasn't sure what this all meant, but I didn't like the sound of that at all. I breathed in slowly to calm my nerves.

"How long…" I whispered.

In the corner of my eye I could see him turn his head to me, but I didn't return his gaze.

"How long?" He questioned.

I looked to him now. I could no longer control my sadness. I knew my face wore a pitying gaze.

"How long have you seen death?" I frowned.

His multicolored eyes widened a little. He looked surprised for a moment. As if he wasn't sure how to answer.

"Awhile." He decided on.

Although his answer was short, I knew the depth of his words. I could tell he had seen these things for a very long time, and I couldn't stop my heart aching for him. I remembered the mourning tone of his voice inside that dream. I had thought the voice sounded like it had years of sadness etched into it, and now I knew that was true. I knew what I needed to ask next. Even if I didn't want too.

"Is it real?"

He stared into my eyes. Multicolored orbs met purple as the air in the room grew thick. Tension in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Yeah." He replied, "It's real."

I breathed out, making an "oof" sound. That wasn't what I wanted to hear. My next question was something else I didn't want to ask, but I needed to know. I needed to know if there was a way to stop what we saw. If somehow the people within these visons could be spared somehow.

"Can it be stopped?" I asked.

Still staring at me with his intense gaze, he shook his head lightly.

"No." He whispered.

My stomach dropped. The tone of his voice told me that he had once tried too and failed. Possibly even multiple times. I knew that somethings within this world was crazy. I came from a city that controlled Materia. A city where Jenova had wreaked havoc and Sephiroth had been created inside a lab. Things that didn't make sense and things that seemed utterly impossible. Magic and Gods. People with extraordinary gifts. I knew all these things and yet I still couldn't believe that I was someone who was not just a mundane girl. I wanted to be ordinary. I never had the desire to be anything else. I didn't want the complexity that came with it. I didn't want the responsibility, but I also didn't want to watch people die. I was no hero. I tried to stay away from people for the most part. It was never my intention nor calling to be anything else than Lenna. A blissfully unaware citizen.

"Who else can see these things?" I wondered, "And why do you say it's your fault that I can?"

The boy looked as if he was expecting me to ask that.

"I haven't met anyone other than you." He replied, "No one else can see the butterflies. When a new omen appears, they show up where I am, and you happened to see it. I think it triggered something."

I nodded my head as if it made sense, but it didn't. Or it was more like I didn't want it too. I started to mull over my thoughts. Even though he says I can see the omens, it still didn't explain why I was seeing those static filled visions. Not to mention the strange man in the cloak. He had approached me and basically threatened that he was going to throw me into the back of his kidnapper van.

"A man with a black cloak came up to me at the park this morning." I found myself saying, "He was talking about a door that connected to this world… A door that was tied to darkness?"

He looked taken aback. His brows scrunched together as if he didn't understand. I then realized that this was something that only happened to me. I started to feel the familiar sense of dread all over again.

"Did he say anything else?" The boy asked.

I thought about changing the subject, but I had already spilled the beans thus far.

"That it would share the same fate as the last." I whispered, "And that when it did… They would come for me."

A chill ran up my spine saying the words out loud. It was the first time I had acknowledged that someone had said they were going to come take me away. I swallowed a lump in my throat. The boy narrowed his eyes and a deadly look crossed his features.

"You need to stay away from him." He spoke lowly, "I don't know what they're talking about but that sounds like trouble."

I numbly nodded my head.

"That's not all…" I reluctantly said, "After that my head felt like it was going to explode, and my vison turned to static… I started to see things that weren't there. Almost like someone else's memories. The place he was at, it didn't look like anywhere I had ever seen."

I recalled the boy with aquamarine eyes. The beach front with pitch black skies and the words he spoke. He was calm, but something within his gaze looked troubled. As if he was fighting within himself about something. I don't know why I thought that, but I couldn't shake it.

"You might be different than I thought." He whispered.

Those words weren't comforting to hear. I widened my eyes at him, and he tilted his head.

"Something is coming." He spoke gently, "I've felt it for a while. Even more so when I met you."

I started to feel the same way. A creeping feeling started to flow within my belly.

"I don't want to think that." I said honestly, "Where I come from… Destruction wasn't uncommon."

I breathed in.

"My father tried his best to keep us away from it so, we wouldn't see." I continued, "But death plagued Midgar for a long time. Cloud tried to stop it, but he couldn't protect everyone."

With our gazes locked I sighed.

"Meteor fell within the city and it contained Jenova cells." I murmured, "The Lifestream tried to push it back, but parts of it ended up getting infected. People with bad immune systems that came into contact with the infected parts of the Lifestream suddenly started to get sick. People would get open sores on their body… and a horrible black substance would ooze out."

I winced as I recalled the deadly disease.

"Some would hallucinate and see things that weren't there." I continued, "Others would have seizures. We called the disease Geostigma, and everyone who was infected had a very painful death. Adults could become infected, but it was more common within children. They had weaker immune systems after all."

I felt my eyes glaze over as I thought of our past in Midgar. I didn't like thinking of it, but I hadn't spoke about it in so long. I hadn't allowed myself to cope with some of the loss.

"I grew up around the slums." I recalled, "Dad worked a lot, but he tried to check on my brother and I when he could. If he couldn't, he would send Rude. I had a childhood friend named Zyra. We played together more times than I could count. It wasn't until she became infected and died that my father decided to send us away. That dream I had last night was the first time I had ever saw death in the flesh… but it wasn't the first time I had dealt with the loss."

I closed my eyes when I spoke Zyra's name. A feeling of hurt coursed through my chest. I tried to stay away from people. I didn't want to know them. Because if I knew them, it would only hurt when I lost them.

"What I'm trying to say," I opened my eyes, "is that this City is so full of life. The happiness that surrounds this place is unlike anything I have ever seen. The peace and the hope that everyone has, I don't want to see that fade away. I don't want people to lose their dreams and experience the darkness the world is capable of."

With furrowed brows the boy gave me a stern gaze. His multicolored eyes looked determined.

"I won't let that happen." He promised.

I let out a sad chuckle.

"You remind me of him." I replied in a small voice.

He cocked his head to the side.

"Who?" He asked.

"Cloud." I smiled, "He would have said the same thing with just as much resolve as you did."

We stared at each other after I said that. Both of us not moving an inch. It wasn't until I heard someone's loud footsteps and voice that I looked away hastily.

"So, this was where you were!" I heard Gladiolus, "I'm going to wring your neck you little – "

His speech faltered as he entered the room and saw that I was there. His brown eyes narrowed as he looked from the boy to me. Both of us were still sitting upon the piano bench together. Shoulders touching. I could feel my face blush a fierce crimson.

"And you're here too?" Gladiolus grinned, "I was wondering where the cute little kitty ran off."

I looked over to the boy and he had annoyed expression on his face. He cut his eyes at Gladiolus.

"Are you done?" He said in annoyance.

I felt my brow raise. I had never heard him sound like that. When he spoke to me he was always calm and collected. Gladiolus crossed his arms over his chest and gave the boy a death glare.

"No. Far from it." He replied angrily, "I have spent the better half of this entire fucking party looking for your ass and you decide to dodge me and go off on your own. What if someone had tried to hurt you? Kidnap you for ransom? Your actions fall upon the King."

I doubled back. King? Ransom? Wait a second…

"Sure." The boy spoke bluntly, "I am going to ask again, are you done?"

Gladiolus' body shook with anger now. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Yozora!" He yelled, "You irresponsible little shit!"

I felt like someone had punched me straight in the gut. My eyes went as wide as saucers and I looked at the boy with my jaw almost touching the floor. I couldn't believe my ears. He was Yozora? He was Noctis' twin? I looked closer at him. Noticing the sudden resemblance, I wanted to slap myself. Was I really this dense? Had I seriously been conversation this entire time with ANOTHER Crown Prince of Lucis? Yozora looked over at my gaping expression and his features softened into a quizzical gaze. Did he really not notice that he had forgot to tell me who he was? Did he think I would just know?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked softly.

I couldn't form words. I was afraid if I spoke out loud then my voice would be a high-pitched mess. Gladiolus must have sensed the situation and he let out an annoyed groan.

"You're a slow one, aren't you?" He barked at me, "Man, I knew you were innocent, but I didn't think you were this dumb."

Yozora gritted his teeth at that and glared in Gladiolus' direction. Gladiolus looked between the both of and raised an eyebrow at his sudden distain.

"Why are you two alone in here?" He questioned.

Still not being able to form words I felt like my eyelid was about to start twitching at any given moment. Yozora on the other hand just continued to glare.

"None of your business." He replied coldly.

I could tell Gladiolus didn't like that answer.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue, "I'm the Shield of the future rulers of Lucis. Being a part of the Crownsgaurd means I have a right to know who you are with and why, to better protect you. Not to mention, no offense, Lenna, but I don't know you well enough to know your intentions."

_Cactur caught in headlights_, I thought. I wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"You're Noct's shield." Yozora said calmly, "Not mine."

Gladiolus looked as if he was about to lunge at us. Every bit of patience he had completely vanished.

"Yozora…" He warned, "I will kick your ass and call it training."

Just then I heard another set of footsteps and Noctis came walking through the door with a confused look. I silently breathed a sigh of relief. I never thought I would be so happy to see the Crown Prince, but with the situation I was in, I could have sworn I heard angels singing.

"What's going on?" He looked around, "What's with all the noise?"

His blue eyes landed on me sitting in such close proximity to Yozora and his brows scrunched together.

"Lenna?" He called.

I found my voice.

"Hey, Noctis." I squeaked, "Cool party, amirite?"

I cringed as I silently pleaded that he would diffuse the situation and help. Yozora looked over at me and I swore I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. Noctis on the other hand looked at me as if I had offered him cheese.

"Yeah.." He replied a little awkwardly, "It's about over so I was going to have Ignis take you home soon."

Before I could reply, Yozora gracefully stood to his feet.

"I'll go with her." He declared.

My head jerked to him. _What?_ I thought. _Why?_ Gladiolus cut his eyes at us and Noctis scratched his head awkwardly.

"I was going too, but you can instead." He replied, "I didn't know you two knew each other."

Gladiolus let out an irritated chuckled.

"I don't think Lenna knew either." He said in poor taste as he grinned, "I think you should let me go instead."

Yozora squared his shoulders at that.

"Request denied." He said flatly, "I'm going with her."

I still sat on the piano bench. I sat there not moving a muscle. I felt beyond awkward at this point.

"Oookay." Noctis exasperated, "Let's tune down the testosterone in here. Yozora can go with Lenna and Gladiolus, go lift some weights or… something."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room in annoyance. Grumbling while so. Noctis let out a sigh as he watched and turned to look at Yozora.

"Why do you always have to piss him off?" He grumbled, "It's going to take like ten things of cup noodles to make him happy again."

Yozora raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms lazily.

"He pisses himself off." He answered blankly, "He could get mad at a wall."

Noctis shrugged at the statement like he couldn't argue. His blue eyes scanned over me and he frowned a bit.

"You alright, Lenna?" He asked, "You look a little… Tense."

Do I? I thought sarcastically. I wonder why that was? Blinking my purple eyes, I had to refrain from getting sassy with the royalty in the room.

"Yup." I forced, "Just peachy."

Noctis narrowed his eyes a bit and nodded. Yozora on the other hand looked down at me and extended his hand to help me up.

"You want to go?" He asked.

Staring at his outstretched hand as if it was on fire I tried to tell myself to calm down and stop acting like someone had kicked my cat across the room.

"Um…" I spoke, "Yeah."

Slowly I put my hand towards his and he grabbed it gently as he hoisted me to my feet.

I couldn't help but notice Ignis' shocked face when he found out that Yozora had decided to ride with us to drop me off. I started to wonder just how much this prince tried to avoid people. I was still trying to get over my shock of finding out who he was. When I saw him and Noctis together in the same room I realized that the really did look similar and I should have been able to tell. But with Yozora's unique eyes and cool demeanor it had thrown me off completely. Sitting beside each other in the Regalia it made sense when I thought I had saw him in here by the academy gate yesterday. My eyes hadn't played tricks on me. As Ignis started the engine he looked in the review mirror at me.

"Where is your home, Miss Lenna?" He asked.

_Shit,_ I thought. I needed to send Magia a text and let him know I was on my way.

"Actually, could you take me to Magia's?" I asked, "I had told my brother that's where I'm staying tonight."

"Certainly." Ignis replied.

After I told him the directions to Magia's apartment I took out my cell phone and sent my cousin a text. Not even a minute passed by before the phone buzzed.

"_Do you know what time it is_?" It read, "_I was about to shit bricks because Lea called earlier_."

I cringed. Yozora must have noticed because he finally spoke up during the silent car ride.

"Is…" He cleared his throat, "Is everything alright?"

I looked over at him with a surprised face.

"Oh." I replied, "Yeah, everything is fine. Um, my brother is just a little overprotective."

I let out an awkward chuckle. Yozora gave me a thoughtful look.

"Magia?" he asked.

_He might as well be a brother,_ I thought.

"No." I shook my head, "My brother's name is Lea. Magia is my cousin. He grew up here in Insomia."

He nodded his head.

"I see." He said.

I noticed Ignis looking back at the both of us in the rearview mirror and I started to feel a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I was." Yozora spoke, "I really thought you knew."

I scratched my head.

"I should have put two and two together honestly." I laughed awkwardly, "You and Noctis look alike after all… Not to mention you were in the palace."

"I should have said something to make sure at least." He shook his head, "Especially since you and Noct are friends."

I gaped a little bit. Me and Noctis friends? Now that was a little funny. I wouldn't call us that. I felt like it was the Prompto situation all over again.

"Me and Noctis aren't really… friends." I spoke slowly, "I just met him yesterday at lunch. Prompto is my classmate."

He gave me a perplexed look but both of stayed quiet after that. Looking out of the window of the Regalia I felt my body finally start to calm down from the night. I was starting to feel exhausted. Soon, we had came to a stop and I could see Magia's front door. About to say my goodbyes I looked over to Yozora but he was no longer sitting in the sit beside me. Scrunching my eyebrows together I jumped a little when my car door opened. I turned my head to see that he had taken it upon himself to open it for me.

"You- you didn't have to walk me to the door." I stammered as I climbed out.

He just shrugged in response. Ignis on the other hand stayed in the Regalia. Walking side by side we reached Magia's apartment and Yozora tilted his head.

"Lenna." He said my name, "I'm going to have a talk with my father."

I narrowed my eyes_. Why though?_ I thought. I was about to ask but he gently put his hand up to stop me.

"I want you and your brother to live in the palace." He said simply.

He must have sensed that I was about to panic because his speech didn't skip a beat.

"You and I… We have the same gift." He explained, "My role in the Kingdom is to help foresee events that might take place. I think my father would want you there. Especially after hearing that someone had said they would come for you. It… doesn't sit well with me."

He smiled gently and then his gaze turned more serious.

"If the wrong person were to get their hands-on people like you and me." He continued, "I don't know what that would mean for the fate of Lucis. If you are in palace then no one would be able to touch you."

Logically speaking I could understand where he was coming from, but me and Lea? Live in the palace? I couldn't picture it. Yozora could tell I was hesitant. He sighed.

"Just please let me speak with him." He asked, "If you really don't want too, you can decline. It is your life after all."

I wanted to flat out tell him no, but him asking like that all I could do was nod. He gave me a small smile.

"Thank you." He said.

I was about to say something but suddenly the door flew open.

"Lenna!" Magia yelled, "Thank the gods you're here! Lea called again and acted all suspicious. He threatened to set me on fire if I didn't let him speak to you – "

Magia's speech faltered as he saw Yozora and he gaped with his mouth open.

"You're with a dude?" he asked in disbelief.

Yozora raised an eyebrow at him and Magia took a closer look at him.

"Holy shit." He breathed out, "You're not just with a dude… You're with the freaking prince."

His amber eyes went wide, and he looked at me as if I had punched a baby. He stood like that for what seemed like an eternity and then finally he breathed out and fixed a serious gaze on Yozora. He took a step closer to him.

"Yo dude." He said sternly, "I don't care if you're a prince. If you touched my cousin inappropriately at all I will cave your face – "

"ALRIGHT!" I stopped him, "Thank you for walking me. Tell Ignis thank you for the ride."

I grabbed Magia's arm and tried my damnest to dragged him into the apartment.

"Yeah." I heard Yozora, "No problem."

Not being able to look back I started to hear footsteps walk away. As soon as the door was shut I let go of magia's arm and he reel around to face me.

"What the hell." He said blankly.

I cringed.

"It's a long story?" I offered.

He crossed his arms and gave me a pointed look.

"Yeah?" He retorted, "Well you better start talking."

After I had explained what happened to Magia he was in complete and utter shock. After answering all his excited questions about the palace and how the people were, he finally let me go to bed. I neglected to tell him any of the things that really matter though. I didn't want to bring them up yet. I also didn't want to bring up the fact that I had been invited to move into the palace. Everything felt so bizarre to me. Unreal. I really didn't even know how to feel about anything. I laid on the couch wrapped in a blanket. I started to think how less complicated my life was before I met Yozora. How things were simple then. It had only been two days that I knew him and in those two days he had managed to turn my life completely upside down. Would I have been able to live a normal life if we hadn't met? I didn't know if I wanted that option.

When I fell asleep I dreamt of a boy with aquamarine eyes. He walked the corridors of a castle. I noticed a certain change in him. He was no longer calm as he once was. Instead he looked like something dark was consuming him. He looked like he craved power. He came to a halt at a window and stared out of it. Following his gaze outside I could see water flowing in unimaginable angle's. Stone platforms rose and fell.

"I know you're there." He said, "Why are you hiding within the shadows?"

Was he talking to me? Could he sense me? _Shadows_… How could he ask me that when I felt like he was being consumed by them?

"You're different now…" I whispered.

The boy snorted at my words. Still looking out the window he waved his hand.

"So, you've been watching me for a while." He gathered, "Why? Who are you?"

Why was he so harsh now? The last vison I had of him seemed the opposite.

"My name is Lenna." I spoke, "And I don't know the answer to that."

He scoffed as if I had told a bad joke.

"Well you should find a different head to invade." He said lowly, "And get out of mine."

I was in his head?

"I don't know how." I said sheepishly, "I don't even know why I'm seeing these things… Or you."

The entire time his body was tense, and his shoulders were squared. He seemed to be thinking about my words. Suddenly his body relaxed in the slightest way.

"Are you…" He said cautiously, "Are you dead?"

I felt a chuckle escape my lips.

"Not to my knowledge, no." I said lightly, "At least I hope not."

I saw him grin a little at that.

"Lenna, huh?" He said thoughtfully, "My name is – "

Static filled the scene. Everything blurred in and out of focus and contorted violently. Before everything went black completely I heard the last thing he had said as if he were far within the distance.

"Riku."


End file.
